Aku no Maple
by blackfoxriot
Summary: Somewhere deep in the forest, Kiku holds the other twin,and wonders why fate has to be so cruel. It had divided a set of twins, for nearly no reason whatsoever. And now Alfred weeps over it. Based on a Vocaloid song. Shonen-ai hints of AmJap RusCan


**Aku no Maple**

**Disclaimer- I don't own APH. This is based off of a vid I found on Youtube, and I just had to write it out**

**EDITED: Cause people kept asking about the Japanese lyrics, mmkay? They're gone, I write for you my darlings**

**Got it memorized?**

/_You're a HERO! I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_/

Long ago, in some far off kingdom a King was grace with a pair of twins, one, the future king, the other, his brothers' eternal servant and bodyguard.

/ _If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_/

The first brother, known as Alfred, never left his fathers side, learning to be King, to rule once his father no longer could.

The second brother, who went by Matthew, was taken under the wing of the palace guards, to learn the art of war, so that he could always protect his older brother.

/ _Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_/

Sometimes, if the moon was aligned just right, Matthew's teacher Ivan, and the twins father Arthur, would allow the twins a day in the sun and each others company, frolicking the day away from the cares of adults

Until Ivan called to Matthew

And Arthur called for Alfred

/ _Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_/

Little did the King and Crown Prince know, Matthew heard all the dark murmurs of the kingdom, trailing along after Ivan. Even through all the discontent and whispers of war that flowed through his ears, he still wore a smile when he faced his brother

And threw himself ever deeper into his battle training

/ _You're a HERO! I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_/

Before anyone could blink, the twin brothers were already eighteen, and adults, when their father passes away

Heart attack, the doctor said

But Matthew had watched Ivan slip something into his pocket the night Arthur died

A little glass vial

And suddenly, poor Alfred was King, poor, selfish little Alfred

/ _When I went to a neighboring country_

_In town I caught sight of a boy of green_/

Young Matthew is trailing after Ivan again, the pair in the country beside their own, visiting the King here to hammer out his negotiations with Alfred, when Matthew spots a boy walking down the street with his friends, laughing.

He is beautiful in Matthew's eyes, with soft looking, shoulder length brown hair, and soft green eyes that light up as he laughs. He is dressed in a soft shade of green that matches his eyes.

Little does Matthew know, this is Toris, Crown Prince of the country that they might go to war with.

/ _From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_/

Green eyes lifted and locked with violet, the pair of them staring, entranced by the other.

Until Ivan taps him on the head and walks away towards the castle

Toris and Matthew watch each other until they are forced to look away, and Matthew realizes what love might be like, for someone who isn't his brother

/ _But if the Hero wishes for that boy_

_To be erased_

_I will answer that_/

But the talks fall through, and when Alfred, in a fit of rage, orders Ivan to do away with the Prince of this poor country, Matthew steps up and volunteers to do it instead

Because he knows from the glint in his teachers eye, that whatever Ivan would do to Toris would not be merciful or swift

/_Why? My tears won't stop_/

So Matthew sits, the blood of the boy he loved seeping into the cracks of his hands, and tries to keep the tears from his eyes, clutching the knife that did the horrid job to his breast, like some bit of Toris would stay if he did.

/ _You're the HERO! I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated madly driven twins_/

Yet the day after he gets back, Matthew is summoned to the garden, to have tea with his beloved brother

Suffering a still broken heart, he plasters a smile to his face, clutching the white teddy bear he'd picked up sometime in his life and never put down, and goes to enjoy tea with the King.

_/"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, laugh innocently_/

The cook brings out a small feast for the two of them, Alfred smiling and laughing

Yet Matthew can still feel the blood of his beloved Toris seeping into the flesh of his hands.

/_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of angered citizens_/

Matthew is awake, days later, unable to sleep, a sense of foreboding deep inside his chest.

He is up and running towards his brothers bedroom by midnight, scared to see that Ivan's bed was never touched, the blankets the same way he had made them when he fixed Ivan's bed the day before

/_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will definitely oppose that_/

Matthew glimpses the burning torches a mile away on the dark night, the full moon covered by dark, ominous clouds as he smashes into his brother's room. Alfred startles awake with child-like confusion on his face.

/ _"Here, change into my clothes"_

_"Please do this and escape immediately"_

_"It's alright we are twins"_

_"Surely no one will realize"/_

Matthew shoves a confused Alfred into a spare set of his clothes, whispering reassurances to him the entire time. He summons Kiku, a servant he knows has loved Alfred for years, and entrusts the other servant with this brother's life, asking the two to make a quick escape as he shoves his way into Alfred's clothes, and dons a pair of his brothers spare glasses as Kiku uses a pair of spare scissors to cut his hair. Alfred finally catches on and starts to protest, but is silent and morose when Matthew looks him in the eye and tells him to leave.

/_I'm a HERO! you're a fugitive_

_Destiny separated sad twins_/

Matthew watches Alfred and Kiku make their escape through the back as the downpour of rain starts, and remains seated in Alfred's room, looking out Alfred's window as a distant crash signifies the arrival of his "company"

/ _If they say that you are evil, then I am too_

_I have the same blood flowing through me anyways_/

Matthew doesn't turn or jump when the door to Alfred's room is slammed open, letting an angry mob through the wide doorway. He only looks when someone yanks him out of the chair, not surprised to see Ivan at the head of the rebel force.

/_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_/

Matthew does not struggle when they drag him into the rain, and does not struggle when they drag him into the town square, surrounded by rebels, who all point a gun at him

Never mind that Ivan had taught him everything he needed to escape

But Alfred didn't have those skills, so he must accept his death in the place of his cute, innocent, beloved brother.

Ivan is the one to stride forward and press a pistol to his forehead with a grin. His arm goes into the air, to let the other gunmen know when to shoot.

"End of the line, Comrade-Alfred, da?"

Violet eyes, a shade different from Alfred's, trail up and lock with Russian purple. Matthew feels sorry for Ivan, he'd known that his mentor had been infatuated with him since he'd turned sixteen, yet didn't know it.

"I don't know, Master Ivan, is it or is it not, eh?"

Ivan's arm drops in shock when he recognizes his beloved student, a wolf in sheep's clothing, and he lets out a cry when all the guns go off at once, making his student's body do a sick dance before it collapses.

People had always forgotten Matthew, the invisible twin brother

"That was the wrong one!"

Ivan shouts, pulling Matthew's body out of the mud and cradling him in his arms

"What are you talking about? The King doesn't have any siblings!"

People had always forgotten Matthew

And now Ivan weeps over it

/ _If we could be reborn_

_I want to be with you again_/

Somewhere deep in the forest, Kiku holds the other twin, the true King, as he cries for his brother, and wonders why fate has to be so cruel. It had divided a set of twins, for nearly no reason whatsoever.

And now Alfred weeps over it

**So, yeah**

**Based off of Aku no Maple on Youtube, and the song Aku no Meshitsukai by Len Kagamine, one of the Vocaloids (my new passion)**

**Some of the lyrics were tweaked to match the Yaoi, alright? **

**Hope you like it**

**Adieu**


End file.
